


Power

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [175]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsearthquake, budge and root.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on drabbles again. This is for sterekdrabbles words from December 3.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181704151162) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/396414).)

When Stiles used enough of his spark, of his magic, it felt like standing in the middle of an earthquake. The ground shook, though neither Derek nor Stiles budged. It felt like they were rooted in place, and Derek loved it. Loved how powerful Stiles was, and how safe he felt, despite the world shaking around them, despite (or maybe because of?) how it terrified their enemies.

Derek watched Stiles, who was fully focused on his magic. He must have sensed Derek looking though, because he glanced over with a wink. Derek’s smile grew. No one messed with their pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
